Somewhere in my Memory
by Kheva
Summary: Noël 1994. Sirius est caché dans une grotte, près d'un petit village moldu. Mais lorsqu'il entend un certain chant de Noël, ce sont tous ses souvenirs qui refont surface. Et les remords avec. SLASH SBRL ! "mini" Song fic.


**Bonjour à tous ! ^^ **

**Je suis actuellement en train de préparer une nouvelle fic (mon premier Non-OS cette fois parce que je suis pas douée pour les finir =_=) mais j'ai retrouvé une vieille fic que j'avais écrit sur papier, parlant de Noël. Comme c'est la période, je mets donc l'autre fic en suspend, et j'ai décidé de poster celle-là d'abord. **

**C'est évidemment un SBRL 3 qui se passe à Noël 1994, à l'époque où Sirius fuit toujours les autorités magiques alors que Harry, Remus et Dumbledore connaissent son état d'innocent. Je crois que d'autres fics sont semblables à celle-ci, et j'espère qu'elles ne m'ont pas trop influencés involontairement. **

**D'ailleurs, c'est encore une Song-Fic (en partie). Moi qui suis pas fan... C'est bizarre que les premières que je poste en soit ^^' La chanson en question est plutôt un chant de Noël que j'avais entendu petite en regardant "Maman j'ai raté l'avion" pour les connaisseurs xD Bien sûr, cette fic m'est venue à l'esprit en l'entendant. Mon esprit qui tourne tout autour de moi vers le SBRL, j'avais pas d'autre choix ^^' **

**Peut-être donc que certains voient de quelle mélodie il s'agit. J'espère donc que ça vous plaira, que ce soit le cas ou non ^^**

**__________________**

**POV Sirius.**

Noël. C'est _déjà_ Noël. J'ai l'effroyable impression que le temps s'est arrêté, les secondes défilent au compte-goutte dans ma tête depuis plus d'un an à présent. Un an à se cacher, à fuir, à être considéré comme le plus dangereux criminel sorcier que la Terre ait portée. Un an à sentir l'angoisse parcourir mes veines à chaque cape que je vois, à chaque baguette dont je ressens la forme dans les poches des sorciers aux alentours. Ils se cachent parmi les moldus, mais moi je les vois... Je sais qui ils sont réellement, je sais les distinguer. Et à chaque fois, lorsqu'un frisson glacé me parcourt le corps, j'emprunte la forme de Padfoot, le chien noir errant. Que suis-je devenu, moi qui avait tant confiance en moi et en mon avenir ? Que suis-je devenu par la faute d'un homme que l'on croyait tous inoffensif ? Tant de questions se sont présentées à moi pendant toutes ces années... Tant de questions auxquelles je n'arrivais pas à avoir de réponses, des réponses que je cherchais néanmoins désespérément jusqu'à en devenir fou. J'ai l'impression que Sirius Black s'est éteint lui aussi en ce 31 Octobre 1981... Mais la seule part de moi-même qui me reste plutôt, la seule part de ce jeune homme insouciant et téméraire que j'étais, j'aimerais la partager avec les deux personnes qui me sont les plus chères au monde... Harry... Et toi, mon Remus.

Si tu étais mort toi aussi, en voulant te sacrifier pour James et Lily comme je sais que tu aurais voulu le faire, je ne serais certainement pas encore en vie aujourd'hui. Le seul espoir qui m'y raccroche est celui de pouvoir revivre avec Harry en tant que son parrain, vivre avec toi en tant que ton amant... Est-ce que j'espère trop, m'invente des rêves qui ne se réaliseront jamais ? Peu m'importe. J'ai suffisamment souffert dans cet enfer en pleine mer. En sortir une bonne fois pour toute m'avait semblé impossible pendant ces douze ans, mais si j'ai réussi, alors je veux pouvoir m'accrocher à la moindre petite chose qui réaliserait ces rêves. La chaleur d'un logis, d'un lit qu'on partagerait comme dans nos jeunes années, d'un chocolat chaud que tu nous aurais préparé à ta façon, à Harry et à moi. Merlin, Moony... Si tu savais combien je donnerais pour pouvoir vivre ces simples moments.

Et où es-tu, à cet instant ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu es tout seul, toi aussi, comme pendant tout ce temps. Je nous revois presque dans la petite maison dans laquelle nous vivions tous les deux, près de chez les Potter's. En fermant les yeux, je te revois assis confortablement dans le fauteuil près d'un feu ronflant dans la cheminée, en train de dévorer un de tes livres préférés. Je te revois t'apercevoir que je suis rentré, tourner la tête et m'adresser un de ces sourires contre lequel j'aurais pu échanger mon âme.

Oh, Remus... Qu'ai-je fait de nous ? Nous étions si heureux... Si sûr de nous. Je me souviens que nous avions James, toi et moi échappé à la mort plusieurs fois grâce à tes sens, voire à ton humilité qui te permettait de penser surtout aux autres avant toi-même. Qu'ai-je fait de nous ? Je t'avais fait un tas de promesses, notamment celle de ne jamais te laisser seul, ton pire cauchemar. J'ai encore misérablement échoué. Ton visage choqué et horrifié me revient en mémoire, lorsque je t'avais vu accourant vers moi tandis que les autorités magiques m'emmenaient. On t'a empêché de m'approcher, tu as forcé et est parvenu à te saisir de ma main. À cet instant, j'ai cru que tout irait bien, que mon innocence allait être reconnue. Tant que tu me croyais et que tu me gardais à tes côtés, rien n'aurait le pouvoir ne nous séparer.

Quel idiot j'ai été. Aussitôt après l'avoir attrapé, tu as retiré ton emprise sur ma peau, comme si elle t'avait brûlé. On m'a embarqué, j'ai seulement eu le temps de te voir tombé à genoux sur les pavés humides au milieu des moldus surexcités. Alors, on me priva de toi, et j'entends encore le hurlement que tu as poussé lorsque je ne te voyais plus mais que les sons n'étaient pas hors de portée. Un cri déchirant, digne du loup-garou qui t'habitait, qui, en prononçant mon nom, hurlait son désespoir et son pire cauchemar devenu réalité. J'en devenais fou, ce qui ne me mettait pas en valeur lorsque j'essayais de leur expliquer que j'étais innocent. Mais ton cri me hantait... Tu n'avais jamais perdu le contrôle de toi-même ainsi, je crois. Je t'avais abandonné.

Et pourtant, quelques mois auparavant, il me semblait que tu m'avais pardonné. Ce fut ce soir-là, le soir où la vérité fut rétablie pour Harry et Dumbledore que la flamme de l'espoir se ralluma en moi, petite et faible, mais bien présente. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de l'instant où tu es apparu dans la pièce. Je me trouvais dans une position qui ne me mettait pas vraiment en valeur une fois encore, et tu es arrivé, défonçant presque la porte. Te voir m'avait coupé le souffle. C'était comme si un ange était arrivé pour me sauver - Mon esprit est bel et bien resté romantique -. Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis douze ans, et c'était à la fois comme si on ne s'était jamais quitté et qu'on se rencontrait pour la première fois. Tes yeux ont balayé la salle pour t'arrêter sur moi. J'avais peur, ton visage ravagé par la misère était sans expression et je me suis rendu compte que tu étais justement ce qui m'effrayait le plus. Tu as tant de pouvoir sur moi, aujourd'hui encore.

Tu m'as regardé, et en plongeant ton regard doré dans les miens, tu m'as tendu la main. Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti à cet instant... D'un côté, c'était comme avoir des ailes dans le dos, de l'autre c'était comme si tu me préparais à la potence. J'ai fui ton regard, incapable de croiser tes prunelles, mais lorsque nos mains se sont touchés, quelque chose s'est comme bloqué dans ma tête. Dans un élan de folie, je me suis jeté à ton cou, t'étreignant comme si c'était la dernière fois que je pouvais le faire. Mon coeur battait si vite, l'as-tu senti, toi aussi ? Je me souviens ne plus m'être rendu compte de rien, mon corps de nouveau contre le tien était ma seule préoccupation, mon seul réconfort.

Et tu t'es laissé faire. Tu as entouré ma taille de tes bras, tu contrôlais tes émotions mieux que personne. J'avais eu si peur, à l'instant où j'avais enroulé mes bras autour de toi. J'avais eu si peur que tu me repousses, que tu me renies et m'accuses. Tu aurais sûrement eu raison, Moony. Je ne te mérite pas, et tu es pourtant toujours là. Tu es trop gentil, même avec moi... Je te l'avais déjà dit, il y a longtemps, mais tu avais souri à chaque fois, t'abstenant de répondre. Je me sens à la fois si chanceux et si indigne.

Or, cette nuit encore, nous avons été séparé. Je n'ose imaginer comment tu t'es senti le lendemain, en te souvenant de la nuit passée. Je n'ose imaginer si tu t'es senti encore une fois abandonné, ou si tu as essayé de renier les événements comme s'il ne s'était agi que d'un rêve. Je t'en prie, pardonne moi Remus...

Et je me plains encore, torturé par un destin qui avait fait de moi une personne tout à fait différente. J'ai l'horrible sensation de vivre dans cette foutue grotte depuis plusieurs siècles, soit rien comparé à l'Éternité avec un grand E qu'Azkaban représentait pour moi. Adossé à la pierre si froide qu'elle me donne de nouveaux frissons, et le regard vide, je tends inlassablement un bout de rat mort à Buck qui est en vérité en train de dormir profondément. Je fixe d'un air absent la lumière devant moi, si proche et à la fois si loin. Elle me tente, "Liberté" est un mot qui me hante. Mais je ne peux pas, c'est interdit. Si je sors ainsi, les moldus m'éviteraient, effrayés par mon visage et mon allure et les sorciers me reconnaîtraient tel que Sirius Black, le dangereux criminel.

_Candles in my window,_

_Shadows painting the ceiling_

La chorale de Noël au dehors parvient à mes oreilles et mes yeux se ferment doucement, ne me laissant voir que le halo de lumière qui s'émane de la sortie. Mais c'est en entendant le deuxième vers de cette chanson que mon sang se glace dans mes veines et que mes paupières se rouvrent subitement. Instinctivement, je m'avance dangereusement vers l'extérieur, le souffle saccadé, me mordant néanmoins ma lèvre gercée pour le retenir. J'ai l'impression de replonger dans mes hallucinations.

À genoux, je réalise que les chants sont bien réels. Ils parviennent à mes oreilles comme un fruit du jardin d'Eden. Mais surtout, ils me replongent dans mes souvenirs, dans cette mémoire abîmée par les sombres créatures qu'étaient les Détraqueurs, le cauchemar qui me poursuit. J'ai l'impression d'être entraîné dans mon passé comme si la berceuse de la musique me transportait, ce 24 Décembre où j'entendis la même musique. Ce soir-là, tu étais avec moi, tenant ma main dans la tienne. Nous étions jeune bien sûr, tu allais vers tes vingt ans. Moi, je venais de les avoir, mais tu me faisais souvent remarquer que j'étais parfois bien moins mature qu'un homme de mon âge.

_Gazing at the fire glow..._

_Feeling that Gingerbread feeling_

Mes yeux se ferment de nouveau, lentement, je me sens bercé par la mélodie et les paroles. Cette soirée me revient à l'esprit plus clairement que jamais.

~ + ° { **|Flashback|** } ° + ~

La neige tombai à petits flocons, pour le soir de Noël. Dans cette ville d'Angleterre proche de Godric's Hollow, deux jeunes hommes marchaient, main dans la main. Le plus grand d'entre eux avait des cheveux noirs qu'il portait assez long et ses yeux d'acier à la lueur malicieuse allait de paire avec son sourire ravageur qui faisait craquer plus d'une passante mais qui n'était véritablement adressé qu'à une seule personne. Cette personne, plus petite en revanche, semblait davantage malade et fatiguée. Les cheveux châtains du jeune homme encadraient son visage pâle aux yeux semblables à de l'or liquide, soulignés de cernes. Il avait l'air vieilli, pourtant la lueur qui était également présente dans son regard lui donnait l'impression d'être aussi âgé que l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

Malgré leur couple étrange, les deux jeunes hommes, accessoirement sorciers - animagus pour l'un et loup-garou pour l'autre - marchaient sous la neige parmi les familles qui observaient avec émerveillement les vitrines de Noël.

- Oh, Moony, regarde ! s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec enthousiasme en traînant l'autre par la main.

Ce dernier sourit, attendri par l'attitude de son amant:

- Les moldus font souvent ça, commenta-t-il. C'est très joli, il y en a souvent !

- C'est magnifique !

- C'est la première fois que tu vois ça ? s'étonna le loup-garou

- Ouais, tu sais, mes parents ne nous laissaient jamais aller voir les moldus, surtout pas pour Noël, on était toujours fourré chez les autres familles. Et à Poudlard je préférais rester là-bas avec vous. Et puis... J'ai pas eu d'autres occasions.

Remus vit une légère ombre passer dans le regard de Padfoot, finalement rapidement emporté par l'enthousiasme croissant de celui-ci. Merlin il le faisait complètement craquer. Et c'est pourquoi il s'empressa de le tirer par la main pour l'entraîner dans un endroit beaucoup moins bondé. Près d'eux, des choeurs chantaient:

_Precious moments,_

_Special people_

Le lycanthrope venait de se rendre compte que les soirs de Noël de l'enfance de Sirius, en dehors de Poudlard, n'avaient jamais dû être très joyeux, familiaux ou chaleureux. Et même si ça s'était amélioré au fil du temps, il souhaitait que son amant ne vive plus avec le souvenir de ses réceptions de Sang-Pur. Sans dire un mot, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une réelle déserte, il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et l'embrassa.

_Somewhere in my memory,_

_Christmas joys all around me..._

Leur baiser se faisait de plus en plus passionné, ne portant attention qu'au coeur qu'ils avaient contre le leur, la mélodie de Noël les emportant dans un autre monde qu'il ne partageait qu'à deux, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, laissant deux jeunes hommes reprendre calmement leur souffle.

- Un soudain élan d'affection ? demanda Padfoot, amusé par la situation.

Son amant éclata de rire et lui caressa la joue de sa main déjà réchauffée par la chaleur de la sienne. Après quelques secondes délicieusement silencieuses, il murmura:

- Joyeux Noël, Sirius...

Ce dernier lui adressa un tendre sourire et l'embrassa brièvement:

- Toi aussi, 'Mus.

Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, chacun ayant la conviction que les mots n'étaient pas suffisants pour exprimer leurs sentiments. Puis ce fut le même loup-garou qui brisa cet instant par un nouveau rire bref.

- Allez, viens ! James et Lily vont se demander où on est passé.

- Oh je crois qu'ils sont habitués maintenant avec nos _retards injustifiés !_

Il observa alors l'homme qu'il aimait avec attention, attendant de le voir rougir, ce qui ne tarda pas. Il adorait ce genre de sous-entendus, autant qu'il adorait voir son ange de miel rougir. Alors il éclata de rire à son tour, de son rire habituel, semblable à un aboiement, et le prit de nouveau par la main pour reprendre leur chemin vers la maison de leurs amis, où ils allaient passer le réveillon, leur premier réveillon avec le petit Harry.

_Livin' in my memory_

_All of the music_

_All of the magic_

_All of the family home here_

_With me_

~ + ° { **|Fin du Flashback|** } ° + ~

Et en plus d'être le premier, ce fut le seul que l'on passa tous ensemble. James, Lily, Harry... Toi et moi. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre y était aussi, mais je me force à ne pas me rappeler de son visage, ni de son nom.

Les choeurs viennent de s'évanouir, dans une dernière note tenue plusieurs secondes où mon coeur s'emballe à la sensation de cette soirée qui remonte. Quelques jours plus tard, je me souviens que tu m'avais promis de m'emmener à Londres à Noël la prochaine fois, pour pouvoir voir de plus belles vitrines encore. On ne l'aura jamais fait Remus... Et je me surprends encore une fois à espérer pouvoir me rattraper, pouvoir le faire. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir vivre avec toi comme on se l'était promis, t'apporter le bonheur que tu méritais et mérite encore aujourd'hui.

La chorale a cessé de chanter, mais la mélodie passe en boucle dans ma tête, ainsi que l'image que j'avais de nous deux devant ces vitrines, de nous deux en train de nous embrasser dans la ruelle, de nous deux trébuchant sur le perron des Potter's dans notre hâte de les voir.

Je sens mes forces m'abandonner une nouvelle fois alors que le passé heureux que je partageais avec vous me hante. Mes yeux me brûlent et impuissant face à tant d'injustice, je laisse couler les larmes que j'ai refoulé. Mon visage n'avait pris plus aucune expression digne de ce nom depuis que je m'étais enfui avec Buck. Maintenant c'est plus fort que moi. J'aimerais à la fois que tu sois loin de moi, à vivre heureux avec quelqu'un que tu pourrais aimer à ma place, moi qui t'ai fait tant souffrir, et que tu sois près de moi, que tu me dises que tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé. Que tu m'embrasses comme treize ans auparavant.

Mais je suis stupide de le penser. Penser que tu puisses m'aimer encore. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait enduré, après tout ce que tu as vécu sans jamais te plaindre, comment pourrais-tu encore aimer la personne que je suis devenue ? Je me sens tellement coupable de ton malheur Moony... Tout comme je me sens capricieux d'espérer que tu éprouves les mêmes choses qu'autrefois à mon égard. Je sais que je ne le mérite pas. Toi, tu mérites tellement mieux.

Et j'ai beau me torturer l'esprit avec cette pensée tandis que les larmes me brûlent les joues, je me trouve ignoble de souhaiter que personne d'autre n'arrive à te faire ressentir ce que moi j'avais réussi à faire. Je sais qu'au fond de moi, je suis égoïste et que j'aimerais que tu n'ai aimé personne d'autre que moi. Et je m'enfonce encore dans mes sombres pensées, me haïssant un peu plus au fil des réflexions, me trouvant de plus en plus de reproches à me faire.

Et à l'instant où un premier gémissement désespéré s'échappe avec honte de mes lèvres, un bruissement d'ailes attire mon attention, enfin une fois qu'il me frôle. Alarmé, je redresse immédiatement la tête, prêt à faire face à ce qui vient de "m'attaquer". Or, ce n'est qu'un hibou. Un vulgaire hibou venu déposer une lettre auprès de moi, ainsi qu'un petit paquet sur la roche encore humidifiée par les quelques larmes qui ont survécu à mes mains rageuses qui avaient tentés de les repousser. Encore tremblant d'émotion, mon coeur bat la chamade et je tends ma main osseuse vers l'enveloppe pour m'en saisir.

La curiosité qui s'est éveillée en moi en la recevant arrête brutalement mes sanglots. Avec lassitude, je m'adosse au mur de pierre, en face de Buck et extrait la lettre de l'enveloppe dont je n'ai pas osé regarder la provenance. L'écriture est soignée et agréable à voir, mais mon coeur rate un battement lorsque je la reconnais. _Ton _écriture. Les tremblements reprennent, et je n'ose pas la lire, la peur m'envahit, comme un poison qui se répand dans mes veines. Merlin, regarde ce que tu as fait de moi, Moony. Te rends-tu compte que tu es le seul à m'avoir rendu fou ainsi ? J'essaie de reprendre contenance, et une fois que je réunis tout le courage dont je suis encore capable, je la lis.

_Padfoot, _

_J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, ces derniers mois. Et j'espère que tu es en sécurité, là où tu es._

_Il y a malheureusement peu de choses dont je peux parler dans cette lettre, je suis navré si elle te semble brève. Je t'en parlerai à notre prochaine rencontre. Car nous nous reverrons, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, j'en suis sûr. _

_Sache que de toute manière, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. _

_D'autre part, je souhaite par cette lettre te dire que tu n'es pas seul, ce soir. Je suis là, moi aussi. Je reste chez moi pour le soir du réveillon. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir. En revanche, j'aimerais que tu passes me voir un de ces jours, si c'est dans tes moyens. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas besoin que je t'indique où je vis... Mais ne fais pas plus de folies, je t'en prie. Ne risque pas ta vie pour quelqu'un comme moi._

_On se voit bientôt._

_Joyeux Noël, Paddy._

_Moony._

Plus mes yeux parcouraient les lignes écrites par l'homme que j'aime toujours, plus les tremblements de mes mains devenaient insurmontables. Au loin, les cris de joie des enfants et autres chants de Noël me semblaient propres à un autre monde. La lettre que j'avais là était à mes yeux le plus trésor que j'ai pu avoir en une douzaine d'années. Une lettre. _Ta _lettre. Mes yeux avaient parfois bloqué sur des phrases. Les mots "notre prochaine rencontre" avaient attiré mon attention, et les battements de mon coeur s'étaient accélérés d'avance. Oui, je savais aussi au fond de moi qu'on se reverrait. Mais une autre partie de moi-même avait refusé de le croire. Et puis, ces autres mots, juste après. Là où tu indiques que ta porte me sera toujours ouverte. Fragilisé par mon état, cette phrase me fait frissonner d'émotion. L'idée que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, tu te soucies toujours de moi et que tu cherches encore à être proche me dépasse... Mais j'en rêve tant.

Cependant, l'idée de te savoir aussi seul que moi m'attriste, me rend coupable. Tu ne mérites tellement pas d'être seul, Remus. On apprécie tant ta présence... Pourquoi t'être borné au fantôme d'un imbécile comme moi ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser, et relis finalement la lettre une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, t'imaginant gratter le parchemin de ta plume, le caresser du bout des doigts, y poser les lèvres, peut-être ? Oh oui, je ne suis pas seulement un crétin. Je suis un crétin romantique. C'est également pour cette raison que mon coeur fait un bond lorsque je lis ton "invitation", et que tu me pries de ne pas risquer ta vie pour toi.

Merlin, Remus si tu savais. Si tu savais comme mon amour pour toi n'a pas faibli malgré toutes ces années. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas le cas pour toi, c'est pourquoi je compte bien taire mes sentiments un moment. Mais si je le pouvais, j'irais immédiatement à l'encontre de ton conseil, je serais prêt à tout risquer pour toi, et surtout ma vie. Que me reste-t-il d'autre après tout ?

Cette lettre est déjà bien plus que ce que j'espérais ce soir. C'est certainement le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu en douze longues années. Pourtant, à l'instant où j'y pense et où je plie soigneusement le parchemin pour le garder précieusement, mon regard se porte sur le petit paquet qui accompagnait ton message. Intrigué, je l'attrape avec plus de force qu'avant, et le pose sur mes genoux, Buck à présent à mes côtés, enfin réveillé. J'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière, une fois encore. En train d'ouvrir des cadeaux de Noël à Poudlard, en ta compagnie et celle de James. C'est la première fois que j'ai quelque chose à ouvrir depuis si longtemps. Alors je m'y prends lentement, savourant l'instant comme un enfant. Je sens mes yeux briller légèrement alors que j'ouvre avec délicatesse le paquet. Un nouveau petit bout de parchemin s'en échappe, et je m'en saisis avant qu'il ne se perde dans les plumes de l'hippogriffe.

_J'ai aussi pensé que tu pourrais avoir froid, où que tu sois. _

_Encore une fois, Joyeux Noël Padfoot._

Cette fois-ci, la note est brève et je suis presque déçu de ne pas voir ta signature à la fin, pour une raison qui m'échappe. Néanmoins, caressant les mots que tu as écrit du regard, je glisse le bout de parchemin avec l'autre et sort mon cadeau du paquet. Un matériau doux et chaud me tombe dans les mains: de la laine. Un pull ? Une couverture ? Oui, c'est ça. C'est bien une couverture. Mes yeux l'observe sur toutes les coutures, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Puis, émerveillé par un tel cadeau pourtant si anodin, je la porte à mon nez, à ma bouche, essayant peut-être d'y chercher une trace de ton odeur qu'il me semble distinguer. Sans réfléchir, je m'enroule dedans, le dos calé contre Buck, tourné vers l'entrée de la grotte.

D'où je suis, je peux voir les étoiles, 'Mus. Je peux voir la lune aussi. Sirius et elle semblent se sourire, comme elles l'ont toujours fait. Les vois-tu en ce moment ? Je sais que tu penses à moi, peu importe la façon dont c'est le cas. Et comme tu me l'avais dit dans ta lettre si précieuse à mes yeux désormais, j'ai en effet l'impression que je ne suis pas seul, que tu es bien là, avec moi pour fêter ce sinistre Noël. C'est comme si tu ne m'avais plus quitté...

Et c'est alors qu'en regardant les quelques étoiles que je peux voir d'où je suis, recroquevillé sous cette couverture que tu m'as offert, que s'échappent les quelques mots que j'ai voulu te dire et redire depuis si longtemps.

- Je t'aime, Remus.

**FIN**

_____

________________________

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça a plu aux adeptes de notre cher petit couple ^^ Bon c'est pas particulièrement gai mais bon.**

**Je me rends compte d'ailleurs qu'au départ, il ne s'agissait qu'une série de flash-back qu'avait Sirius en entendant ces choeurs, mais ça a finalement dérivé vers autre chose.**

**Dans une autre versions aussi (pour ceux que ça intéresse bien sûr) Remus débarquait carrément à ce moment, trouvant "miraculeusement" la grotte dans laquelle Sirius se cachait. Mais ça faisait vraiment trop peu crédible et je trouvais ça trop... "rapide".**

**Merci d'avoir tout lu en tout cas !**

**Joyeux Noël à tous ! 3 Et une Très Bonne Année aussi, au cas où je ne poste pas avant.**

**Kheva.**


End file.
